


Puhon

by lipsyncinmyheartout



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsyncinmyheartout/pseuds/lipsyncinmyheartout
Summary: A second wind. Maybe, just maybe, they'll finally have the timing that they never got.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Myoui Mina





	Puhon

**Author's Note:**

> Puhon, an Cebuano adverb, meaning someday or in God's time.

Looking for airline tickets in the middle of the night is definitely my jam. Who am I kidding, right? Its actually my productive procrastination kicking in because I can’t seem to finish this creative writing paper in front of me. Our 4th anniversary is also coming up and I want to be there to celebrate it with her. A surprise maybe? I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it in all honesty. 

4 years huh? Time flies by so fast. I still remember the first time I met her, barging in on our dorm lives like the force that she is. Being the awkward person that I am, I did not set forth a good first impression on her. She always shrugs it off as nothing but I remember being callous towards her just because she’s a stranger. Shaking my head while smiling, I reminisce how she always explains that she understood me back then, that she knew where my coldness towards her was coming from, that she’ll act that way too. I just love her.

Suddenly the messaging app window popped up which took me back to the present, Mina’s calling. Suddenly? I wonder why. 

She doesn’t look alright. Is that why she contacted me? Its daylight in there and I can see she’s been crying. I hate it when she cries. 

“I’m thinking of ending us.”


End file.
